


Addrena

by Jdubb2021



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdubb2021/pseuds/Jdubb2021
Summary: Who is Addrena? Why did she show up at the Agreste household?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How to pronounce Addrena (Add Der ee nah).

It was early on Sunday morning when there was a knock at the door. “Plagg wake up! I wanna see what’s going on” Adrien said shaking the tiny kwami. Opening his door peering over the railing, he saw a girl, about 4 inches shorter than him, with blond hair and green eyes. Nathalie closed the door lightly, greeting the new arrival.  
“Adrien, would you come down her please.” Jumping a little, Adrien stood up and made his way down, keeping his eyes fixated on the girl.  
“Adrien, meet your cousin Addrena.” She lifted her head slowly so that there eyes met. With a soft smile she waved at him. “Hi” she said in a sweet voice. Addrena reaches out her arms and drug him in for a hug. A little taken back, Adrien returned her hug. “Nice to meet you Addrena!” Adrien exclaimed.  
“Would you please see her to your room while I take her bags and set up her schedule. She will be staying with us for a while.” Nathalie looked making sure they had moved into his room. She continued up the stairs and started a long days work.  
__________  
Addrena just stood gawking at all of Adriens things piled in his room. From the foosball table, to the piano, to the huge video game collection! “This is all yours Adrien?” “Yeah. Umm, so, I don’t mean to be rude and all, but who are you. I know Nathalie said your my cousin but why haven’t I ever heard of you before?”  
She looked at him and gave him a light smile, that turned into an upset look. “I didn’t even know you existed either” she said blown away. “How was I to know I had such a famous cousin. I only heard about you and your family yesterday. My father told me that he couldn’t take care of me anymore.”  
Adrien looked surprised. How could anyone just say that to their kid. Addrena saw the look on his face and read his mind. “You’re probably thinking, oh my gosh! How could anyone just up and say that to their kid. Yeah, my dad is a good person. My mom died about a year ago and it’s been really rough. He said every time he sees me, tha” Adrien interrupted her “that he sees her.”  
Taken aback by this, she just nodded. Adrien looked at her and felt as if he were just staring into a mirror. He knew all of those words too well. “I am so sorry Addrena.” She looked at him again. “Why are you sorry? From what I can tell your not in a much better situation.” She said raising a brow.  
They stared at each other for a minute. Within that silence, they understood each other. Though she didn’t know his secret. She doesn’t have an escapee like him.  
“How about we forget all that stuff and let’s just have fun.” Adrien said giving her an evil grin. Addrena have him one back. Double trouble.  
__________  
Gabriel didn’t even bother to welcome Addrena. He knew she wouldn’t be here long. He had so many plans and things to do. He spent his time that morning fiddling around with new designs, waiting for an emotion. A hint of something to show. Nothing. It was dry over the weekend, with no one upset. How is he supposed to akumatize people when no one is angry?! He felt an emotion flash then disappear. One that he knew all too familiar, Adrien’s.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug patrol. Addrena goes to school with Adrien and meets all his friends. Marinette wants to figure out who this mysterious girl is.

Sunday was a blast. After Addrena left Adriens room, he couldn’t help but forget all of his worries. “Plagg, today was one of the best days I’ve had in a while. Not the best day though. Those are saved for Milady. Speaking of, Plagg Claws!”   
After patrolling with Ladybug, Chat could help but just make puns. Milady, what a purrfect day it’s been. No CATatrophies, or even CAT burglars!” He glared at ladybug giving her a grin as he took her hand and kissed it. “Chat! Can you just be serious for like, one minute!” She took back her hand.   
“Sorry Milady, I just CATnt help it!” Looking at her was like staring a perfection. “You keep getting further, and further with each of your silly puns.” She said winking at him, grinning herself. “Oh is Milady flirting, and enjoying herself?” Her grin quickly disappeared. “Awww, too bad! Now you can flirt with yourself. Bug out!” She was whisked away by her yo-yo.   
Landing back at his room, Adrien changed and went to sleep.  
__________  
“Spots off” Marinette said with the slightest smile trying to brush off her pink cheeks. “Marinette, you should get to bed! It’s getting late.” Tikki exclaimed whirling around her owner.   
“I will Tikki! But fiiirrrsttt, I have to finish this one shirt. Please, Kitty sections needs the design ASAP. It’ll only take a few minutes!” Marinette pleaded using her “baby doll” eyes. “You can but please get some sleep Marinette.” The Kwami begged. “Deal!”  
__________  
The alarm blast just put Adrien in an state of delirium. Punching the clock, he recovered his head. “Adrien!” Yelled Nathalie. She entered his room and Plagg just hid under his pillow. “Adrien please get up. Today is a big day and I need you to show Addrena around on her first day of school.”   
Adrien hesitantly got out of bed and took a shower. Finally coming down the stair he had seen Addrena already dressed waiting for him. “Hi Addrena. Ready for your first day?” Adrien asked. “Sort of. I’m kinda nervous. I wasn’t popular back in my old school.” “Don’t worry about it. I just started not to long ago myself. At least you’ve been to school. I was homeschooled, so you’re already ahead of me!” Giving her encouraging words, Adrien led her to the car.  
__________  
“IM LATE” Marinette screamed! Tiki shot up with confusion. “Oooooo, Marinette, I told you, you should’ve gone to sleep and left that design alone.” “I know Tiki I’m sorry. Let me get dressed and I’ll grab you a cookie on the way out!” The Kwami looked and Marinette and gave just a tiny giggle accepting the offer.   
Dashing to school, again, for the 10th time this month, Marinette made it to school 3 minutes before the bell rang. She spotted Adrien instantly but was confused to see a girl right next to him. “Whose that?” She asked herself.  
Class was about to start, no time to ponder. Marinette made her way to her seat. Ms. Bustier stood in the front. “Now class, I want to introduce you to Addrena.” “Hi Addrena” the entire class said in unison. “Please take a seat near Lila Addrena.” Me Bustier ushered her up the stairs. “Poor Addrena, first day and she already had to be put next to Lila?” Marinette thought. Adrien looked back and just gave an annoyed look.   
Marinette now fearful that this girl might actually mean something to him?! She calmed down and thought she was overreacting. After the bell rang, it was time for lunch. Marinette walked out with Alya. “Who is that girl Alya?” Alya shrugged “I don’t know, but I’m sure Adrien will introduce us!”   
Alya took Marinette arm and led her towards Adrien and the mysterious girl.  
__________  
At the lunch table, Adrien looked up to see Alya just about dragging Marinette into the ground. “Hi Adrien, can we sit with you?” Alya asked. “Sure but leave two seats open for Nino and Addrena.” Nino and Addrena walked over together talking about cool DJs they know. “Thanks Nino for telling about the other DJs you know. I’m gonna listen to them when I get back to Adriens house!” Addrena exclaimed excitedly. “No problem dude!” Nino said with a smile.  
Adrien invited Addrena to sit next to him. Addrena noticed a girl with dark hair with pigtails staring at her, and another girl putting her hand out for her to shake. “Hi I’m Alya. Addrena? What an unusual name. I’m going to look up what it means!” Aly’s dunk her head into her phone drastically typing. Adrien just shook his head. “As you can see, Alya likes to know everyone, and everything. She wants to be a re” Alya butted in. “I already am a reporter Adrien.” Adrien laughed and looked towards Marinette. “And this is her Marinette! If you ever need some wicked designs or advice, she’s the smartest most talented person I know!” Adrien said happily.   
Marinette was as red as a tomato. “Hi Addrena, I’m mmmMarinette. How do you know Adrien?” “I’m his cousin.” She said smiling at the red girl.   
Before any more exchanges were said, and Akuma attacked.


	3. Doctor sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir fight doctor sadness when something unusual happens.

“Doctor sadness is hear to help all feel as bad as him!” The man jumped squirting medicine from his syringe. Adrien took Marinette and Addrenas arms. He ran to a supply closet. “Marinette, stay with Addrena. I’m going to find help.” Adrien said giving her a smile, shutting the door, then darting towards Doctor sadness. “Plagg claws out!”   
The hero jumped from under the table. “I’m feline like you need some punny puns.”   
__________  
Marinette looked at Addrena who took a seat and looked at the ground. “Think, think!” She said in her head. “Addrena. I don’t want you to get hurt! Stay here. I uh, have to uh, go make sure, uh that, Adriens okay!” Marinette ran out of the closet. With no one in sight, she transformed. Addrena saw a bright flash of pink. “Go” she heard.  
Opening the door, she didn’t see anything. She walked towards the noises coming from the cafeteria. Doctor sadness was dousing everyone. Chat Noir and Ladybug just kept throwing punches. “Lucky charm!” Ladybug Held a can opener.   
“What am I going to do with this? Open some Chat food?” Looking around she saw some lunch trays and Unopened condiments. “Chat use your cataclysm!” “Cataclysm” he shouted as Ladybug opened the condiments. Dumping them on the trays, she hit Doctor sadness on the head spilling the ketchup all over him.  
Defensively he tried to stop the trays, dropping his syringe. Chat grabbed the syringe and disintegrated it.   
“No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to deevilize!” Ladybug shouted. “Bye bye little butter fly! Miraculous ladybug!”  
__________  
“Pound it!” Chat jumped away and detransformed. Running over to the closet, she opened it to see no one. Marinette came running over. “Adrien where’s Addrena?” “I don’t know? Why weren’t you in the closet?” He asked. “I ran after you. I got hit but that Doctor whatchamacallit, and I can’t remember!” Said Marinette. “That’s very sweet of you, but what happened if you got really hurt. I don’t think I’d ever be able to for give myself.” She looked her in the eyes as his heart pounded. Why was his heart beating so fast. It was only ever like that when Lad, wait where was Addrena.  
Adrien turned around to look for her when she appeared. “Sorry Adrien! I didn’t want to miss all of the fun!” She said happily. He hugged Addrena.  
“Let’s go find Nino and Alya, the school will probably let us out early and hopefully my father or Nathalie will find out.” He looked from Addrena to Marinette but just as he was turning his head. He thought he saw a frown on Addrenas face.   
The three walked outside and saw Adriens bodyguard and Nathalie there to pick Addrena and Adrien up.   
__________  
Marinette watched Adriens disappointed face disappear into the silver car following Addrenas blank stare. Something felt off. “Why did Adrien have a weird look on his face? He looked at me for a second before turning and looking at Addrena with confusion.   
Marinette met up with Nino and Alya. “Hey guys!” “Hey dudette! Where’d my man Adrien and Addrena go?” Nino asked. “They went home. Adrien didn’t think Nathalie and his father would know they would be letting us out early, but somehow they did.”   
“Oh no girl. Don’t give that, I think somethings wrong with his cousin look.” Alya shot a look at Marinette. “I’m not thinking that!” Although she was. The friends walked to the park in search of Andreas ice cream.   
After grabbing some ice cream, Marinette went home to do some Ladybug research.


	4. Sneaking suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug doesn’t trust many. Only her partner Chat Noir. Will she tell him about her fear?

Ladybug jumped from roof to roof until she got close to the Agreste Mansion. She looked from another roof top into Adriens window. “She’s not staying in Adrien’s room” she though. Bouncing to another roof on the other side, she tried to look at the other rooms in the house. All but one was room was closed.   
She couldn’t see anything. Maybe she could turn back into Marinette and ask for Addrena to come and hang out. She detransformed into an alley way and went up to the large gate. She rang the door bell. “Yes?” Asked Nathalie.   
“Hi I’m Marinette! You probably know me because I’m in Adriens class. Anyway, I was wondering if Addrena could come hang out.” “Addrena is busy with Adrien at his photo shoot.” “Okay thank youuuu.” She answered Nathalie.  
She went back to the same alley, “Tikki spots on!”  
__________  
Taking his pictures, Adrien pondered “Why did she frown? Was it a frown? Why haven’t I known her? I know all my cousins.” “NO NO NO, Adrien. Look like Mama just brought in a new toy! Happy!”   
Using his fake model smile he turned towards the camera. “Was that Ladybug on the roof?” he asked himself. “Uh, I have to use the bathroom!” Running away he darted towards an alley and transformed. Making his way up to Ladybug, he asked “And what do I owe the pleasure Milady?”   
“Chat don’t scare me like that!” She said angrily. “So whatcha doing alone on this rooftop?” “I am doing Ladybug research.” She answered with a hint of sarcasm. “To what does that entail? Catching a glimpse of Adrien Agreste” He asked playfully.   
Blush covered her cheeks. “WHAT? No! I mean, I um, I am suspicious of the new girl in town.” She said covering her face. “Who’s the new girl?” Asked Chat who already knew the answer.   
“It’s Adrien Agreste’s cousin.” She answered. “Why are you researching his cousin?” “Because I saw her at the battle today. Out of the corner of my eye, she was watching us fight. She almost seemed pleased when Doctor Sadness hit you.” Ladybug said coldly.   
“She did?” Chat face couldn’t hide the sadness. Would she turn out to be like Félix. Hopefully not going to hit on Ladybug.  
__________  
Ladybug noticed the sadness on Chats face. “Are you okay?” She asked worried. “What are you talking about Milady? Think Chat is purrfect while standing next to purrfection!” Rolling her eyes she finished looking around the whole set. “That’s weird. Addrena isn’t here.” “Why’d you think she was?” Asked Chat.   
“I was told she was here with Adrien. Ugh this was a total bust!” She stomped angrily. Chat Noir took her hands. “It’s not a bust! You got to see me!” He winked and kissed her on her hands. “Farewell for now, LB.”   
She watched him disappear. Looking back on the set again, she saw her beloved. She watched him for another minute and took off.  
“Where was Addrena. Nathalie told me in the park but she’s not!” There’s something fishy happening.


	5. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Gabriel up to? Why can’t Ladybug and Chat Noir figure out Addrena?

(Saturday night: before Addrena arrived)  
“Nathalie this plan is brilliant.” He said smiling at his assistant. “But sir, I think” “I don’t pay you to think! I pay you to do as your told. Now go” Nathalie walked towards the door. “As you wish sir” pulling the door closed behind her as she left.  
It’s now Thursday night. Gabriel walked in circles. “The plan Nooroo. It’s coming together. All I need to do is akumatize another person, then I will have Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” He laughed evilly and smiled.  
__________  
“Tikki! It’s been almost four day and me and Chat Noir still can’t find anything on Addrena. I have an idea! Tikki spots on.” Ladybug rushes over to the Agreste Mansion. She tapped on Adrien window. Startled Adrien looked up.   
“Ladybug?” He went towards the window and opened it. “Adrien Agreste! I’ve heard all about you! Im doing some research on new people in Paris, and I uh wanted to ask you about your cousin.” She said awkwardly.   
“Well to be honest with you Ladybug, all I know is that she loves video games, and she is my cousin.” He took his hand and placed it behind his neck, as he always does when he’s nervous. “I, uh, that’s okay. I, um, am, um gonna go.” “Wait!” Adrien grabbed her arm lightly. “You don’t think my cousins evil, do you?”   
“What? No! Nothing like that! I mean I always try to do research on people. Especially ones as hot as you! I mean as popular as you! I mean not like I know all about you!” She stammered on and on.   
He saw the blush flash across her cheeks. Before he could get to scared and red, Adrien took her arm, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you Ladybug.” “Uhhhhhh, bug out.”   
__________  
Plagg came floating out of his jacket. “Why’d you kiss her cheek?!” He asked dumbfounded. “I don’t know I just did it!” He smacked himself on the face. “I have an idea! Let’s go talk to Marinette. She was in the closet with Addrena. Plagg claws out!” Chat never felt more free then just skydiving and jumping over rooftops as Chat Noir.   
He finally arrived at Marinette’s. She was already out on the balcony, looking as if she were talking to someone. “Hey Marinette!” “Agggggh” she jumped screaming. “Uh Chat Noir what a surprise! What are you doing hear?” “ I needed to tie up some loose ends. I asked Adrien if he knew anything weird happened with his cousin. His mentioned a time she made a frown face at a pleasant request. He mentioned before that he put you in a closet. I wanted to see if she acted weird.”   
Marinette looked at him. “I did notice that she wasn’t scared for her first akuma attack. I know how I was when it happened and she didn’t seem to care much.” She said. She had a look of sadness on her face.   
“If you don’t mind me asking. Is there something wrong Marinette? Why are you sad?” She faced him. “I’m fine. I’m just upset because I’ve done so much homework and other things I fell like I’m going crazy. Not to mention that I might have to worry about another Chloé or Lila on my hands!”   
Chat Noir looked at her. “Want a hug? I heard that cats are the softest!” She looked at him, smile and rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt that but sure!” They hugged and he saw her face turning pink. He noticed his face was hot too.   
“Thank you for all your help Marinette. Will figure this all out. Don’t worry yet.” He made his way home. Before he jumped in his window, he watched Addrena search his room. The closets everything. When she went into the bathroom, Adrien jumped and transformed back. Noticing the green light flash Addrena went back into the main room.   
“What are you doing in room Addrena?” Adrien asked angrily.   
__________  
The next day at school, Addrena felt the stares from Adrien and Marinette. Why were they acting so suspicious of her. “Ugh don’t mind Adrien and Marinette, there just jealous you get to sit next to the girl that went with Prince Navine.”   
After class ended, Addrena stayed seated and pulled Lilas arm. “I know you never did any of that because you’re a lier. I know one because I am one. You know how to succeed. Be nice, then lie. Try to say I did this to you, I’ll out lie you!” With a confident smirk on her face, her let go of Lilas arm and walked out.  
__________  
“Ahhhh finally, the brave soul I’ve been looking for to take my akuma. Fly away and evillize Lila again.”


	6. The decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Lila really the plan again? Or maybe she was just the decoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. Not really a fan of this chapter but I don’t know how else to write it! I promise chapter seven will answer everything.

Marinette saw Lila get akumatized and ran towards the supply closet. She heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and saw that Addrena was following her. “Oh Marinette you should have seen Lila. She said so many hurtful things. Then she got mad when I wouldn’t believe her lies and Hawkmoth akumatized her!”  
She cried. “Uh it’s okay Addrena.” Marinette said trying to leave. “I came to you because Adrien said I could trust you. You always have the greatest advice. Can you help me please!”   
“The best thing I can say is hide because Lila will be coming after you. Hide in this closet. I’m going to uh find Adrien.” She shut the door and transformed.  
__________  
After defeating Lila, Ladybug took Chat Noir’s hand and told him to follow her. “Addrena got Lila akumatized I saw her!” “What do we do Ladybug?” I don’t know Chat. We have a big problem though! Is Hawkmoth behind this? Do you think Addrena could be his ally?”   
They looked at each other. Realizing she’s a bigger threat than what she appeared to be. “Chat I want you to follow her. Find out what she’s up to and what she’s doing.” He took off leaving her to think.  
__________  
Gabriel grinned. Poor Ladybug and Chat Noir. They think that akuma was my plan! It’s only the beginning. I need to set a trap. Nathalie, make sure Chat Noir and Ladybug are by themselves. I have a great plan in store.  
__________  
Chat Noir followed Addrena everywhere. It seemed like she was just walking around aimlessly. He followed her for an hour. He watched as she walked with her head down, no emotion. Then out of the blue, he saw a grin reach across her face. Chills ran up and down his spine. There’s something wrong here. How can she not show any emotion at all. Then all of the sudden, just start smiling. Feeling his Chat instinct, he made his way back to his lady. On his way back he heard someone following him. Turning back for a second, Myura was in the shadows. He ran fast until he found Ladybug. “Lb, we’ve got a problem.”  
He looked at her. “I think Myura is following me. I was following Addrena like you said and I saw she out of the blue smiling at me. Like she knew I was there.”   
“Well if Myura is following you, it’s two to one.” She got up and her and Chat ran towards where Myura was. She was gone.   
__________  
It wasn’t until late at night did her and Chat finally go home to detransform. They were afraid someone would follow one of them. After hours of running around, they spit and ran into the darkness to detransform. It may have taken Marinette an hour to get home but that was a risk she was willing to take.  
At home to laid down and told Tikki “tomorrow, we have a big day. We’re gonna find out exactly what Hawkmoth and Addrena are planning!”


	7. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be answered. Why is Addrena doing this? Why would she help Hawkmoth?

Finally Saturday. Adrien knee he had so many responsibilities. So much was on his mind. Why was Addrena being so weird. That’s it. “Plagg claws out!”   
__________  
“Gotcha, now for the ladybug.” Addrena went to Gabriel. “Hawkmoth, I need you to make me look like Cat Noir.”  
He stared at her. “Nathalie, come here and explain.” She came walking in holding another keychain. “The sentimonster told me she found out who Chat Noir was. She wants to look like him so she can trick Ladybug into revealing hers.” Addrena spoke “Hawkmoth, I have been gathering evidence and I believe Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.”   
“Who is Chat Noir? Tell me.” He asked coldly. “It’s your son.” Gabriel smiled. “I told you my plan was brilliant Nathalie.” “Yes, Gabriel but at what cost? Not only did you make Adrien hate his life, you also made a cousin with a similar life to his just so you could find out who Ladybug was!” She looked at him disgusted. “It’s perfect! After I found out that all the superheros were kids Adrien knew, I knew Ladybug had to be in his class! Not to mention my do goodie son is Chat Noir.” Natalie told the sentimoster “go to Marinette’s house and confirm she Ladybug.” “Dark wings rise! Addrena I give you the power to look and be Chat Noir. Give me those miraculous!”  
__________  
Pacing in her room Marinette thought of everything. “Who is Addrena? Is she really related to the Agreste? Does she really exist? Is she a sentimonster?” She thought and planned. She had an idea. Little did she know “Chat Noir” was sitting outside on the balcony watching her. “Tikki spots on!”   
She jumped through the balcony window and spotted Chat Noir. “Marinette? It’s been you all along?” He asked. She stopped dead in her tracks! “You just saw me change?! Chat you shouldn’t know who I am! Not after the.... never mind. She hugged him.  
__________  
Chat Noir went to Marinette because he knew she would talk to him. Then he saw something odd. She was talking to Ladybug?! “Ladybug NO!” He screamed. She looked over to see the real Chat Noir swinging in. He punched the other. “Don’t fool Milady!” “Hawkmoth, it’s confirmed.” She said. Hawkmoth took back the akuma. Addrena stood there laughing. Myura paged her “Good job my sentimonster!” He looked as Ladybug just about fainted. Addrena was gone.   
“He knows who we are Chat!” She began to cry. “Well, she gave us a hint too Milady. Why would she live with the Agreste family if one of them weren’t in on it?”  
“Good thinking kitty. That explains why when I asked Nathalie where Addrena was that one day I was doing “Ladybug research” I said I was told she was there.”   
Chat Noir winked at his lady. Under his mask, he was upset. He knew if Nathalie was in on it, so was his father. “Ladybug if Nathalie is Gabriel assistant, that means he’s in on it too.   
_______  
They flew into the Agreste mansion and kicked down Gabriel’s office door. No one was there. They searched all around until they heard a noise. It sounded like an elevator so they hid. Coming up from the floor was no other than Gabriel Agreste. They pounced leaving him helpless as they searched for the miraculous.   
“Nooroo dark win, hfjfbsk.” Ladybug slammed her hand over his mouth.   
They found a little purple broach. When they took it they asked where Nathalie’s was. He pointed to the picture of Emile. “She retired her miraculous after, after what I did to my son Adrien. I made a cousin that was just like him in every way but she wasn’t his cousin, she was I sentimonster I told her to make. I’m sorry! I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to bring my wife back. I miss her.”  
Chat Noir look at him with pity and disgust. “Why don’t you love what you have? You have a son, you’re wealthy, and you have people that love you, like your assistant.”   
“You don’t think it’s too late to fix everything?” Grabriel asked looking straight into Chats eyes. Ladybug answered him “No I don’t. You may have done some horrible things, but what we would do for the people we love, now that’s a different story. I’m not saying I would’ve done what you did, but I understand.”   
He hugged both teenagers. “I am truly sorry for my actions.” I won’t tell what I know either. He winked and shook their hands. They were grateful they got to save Hawkmoth.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

After they left the Agreste house, they went to Marinette’s secret Ladybug hiding place. In the locker Master Fu left for her, she placed in the missing two miraculous. She took the box with her and gave in the key. Her and Chat sat on the roof top looking at the miracle box.  
“It’s nice seeing it complete finally. Well almost” Chat said looking at Ladybug. She gave him this grin the type that you know means trouble. “I have an idea, but first.” She kissed him quickly on the lips. “I was saving that for after we defeat Hawkmoth. Now follow me.” She landed on a familiar balcony.  
“Why are we at Marinette’s? Are we going to make her a prime miraculous holder and give her the mouse back?!” He said excitedly. She chuckled ever so slightly playing along. “If you think she deserves it Chat, then you can give it to her.”  
He took it from the box and went into her room. She wasn’t in there. As he was climbing back up, a bright pink flashed before him. He peaked his head over the skylight to see Marinette standing exactly where Ladybug was.  
“It was you? All this time, it was you Marinette??” As if not believing this was real, she was real, the girl he secretly loved was standing in front of him. What was he talking about! She was always standing in front of him.  
__________  
His jaw was hanging. I swore it could hit the floor. He looked me up and down about 4 times. He blinked his eyes in dis belief. At thought he was upset it was me. “I guess you weren’t expecting me....and that now you know it’s me, I’ll never be your lady again.”  
He just laughed. “Are you even, can you be serious, I mean.” Baffled his looked me in my eyes. “I couldn’t imagine it’d be anyone but you Marinette. I couldn’t imagine being as happy as I am now that it’s you. Claw in.” The bright green flashes exposing him. Adrien! Of all people it was Adrien. Oh my god! I turned down Adrien Agreste over one hundred times! “Guess it’s not what you expected either. So who’s that boy you always talk about?” He asked upset. It was my turn to laugh! “Oh no one. Just a boy who was never allowed to go out because he always had to model, and apparently the guy I turned down a hundred times!” We looked at each other and laughed. We embraced and looked deep into one another’s eyes. At the same moment, at the same time, we said “I’m glad it was you.” Sealing it with a kiss. “I’m glad it was you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I had it all planned out and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know if I should change anything for future stories, or if I should fixed any stupid mistakes. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic. I will be posting more today. Also this will include Marinette, Alya, and Nino, next chapter so stay tuned!


End file.
